For example, infrastructure as a service (IaaS) exists as one of use forms of cloud computing services using virtualization techniques. In virtual machines (virtual servers) offered in the IaaS, given software may be used.
Software that operates on the virtual server offered by a service infrastructure of the IaaS or the like is permitted to be used based on a given license.
As a related art, there has been proposed a technique that ensures a license management technique of application vendors in virtual environments and cloud environments (for example, refer to International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2015/019416).
Furthermore, there has been proposed a technique that enables counting of licenses that may be simultaneously used in an environment in which billing methods mixedly exist or an environment in which a license dynamically changes in the whole system including a virtual server (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-267009).
Moreover, there has been proposed a technique by which tracking and management are carried out from a reseller perspective regarding copying of a virtual operating system (OS) and so forth and simultaneously new services are offered based on application of license management (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-56290).